world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
072614tethyslily
galliardTartarol0gist GT began pestering gallionicAcrobat GA at 23:02 -- 11:21 GT: Tethysssssss. 11:21 GT: Tethys, hey. 11:21 GT: Hey. 11:21 GA: | Hey, Goggles. | 11:21 GT: 8P 11:22 GT: I'm bored. 11:23 GT: Tell me about life at the palace! 11:23 GA: | Oh, life at the palace? | 11:23 GA: | Uhhh, yes, I can tell you a lot about it, because that is where I am right now at this moment. | 11:23 GA: | Well, I wake up early in the morning, and go to morning drills. | 11:24 GA: | And then, after those, I get lunch. And then there are noon drills. | 11:24 GA: | Then evening drills, and dinner, and then I can just do whatever I want for the night. | 11:25 GT: This did not do much to alleviate my boredom. 11:26 GA: | I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were royalty now and I had to cater to your every whim. | 11:27 GT: OOH, THAT REMINDS ME! 11:28 GT: Speaking of royaltyyyyyy... 11:28 GT: Do you know who Merrow is? 11:29 GA: | No, I'm training to one day be his royal bodyguard, but no, I have no idea who he is. At all. | 11:29 GT: So he's the emperor-to-be, then? Sweet! Do you have his chumhandle? 11:30 GT: Is he even allowed to have a chumhandle? 11:30 GA: | Actually, I don't have his handle. | 11:30 GA: | Hm, probably should've asked for it at some point. | 11:32 GT: Darn. 11:32 GT: Well, I know his position now at the very least, so that's good leverage for next time... 11:33 GA: | I didn't realize you suddenly gained your own secret agenda. | 11:33 GT: I just wanna make more friends, that's all! 11:34 GA: | Hm... | 11:34 GA: | You have a famous parent... | 11:34 GA: | I think you'll be making a lot of friends soon. | 11:35 GT: So far I've only made one friend through my dad, and even then it was indirectly. 11:35 GT: Fucking hacking conventions. 11:36 GA: | Are you friends with Vyllen? | 11:36 GA: | He's a hacker. Also, my matesprit. He's a pretty good kisser, despite being such a big nerd. | 11:37 GT: Ohoho. Matesprit, you say. 11:37 GT: I shall tease him mercilessly about this. 11:38 GA: | What's teasable about being matesprits with me? | 11:39 GT: You're right. 11:39 GT: Maybe I should congratulate him instead. 11:39 GA: | That's better. | 11:39 GT: Which will also be a form of teasing, so it all works out in the end. 11:53 GT: So this means you and Thiago are over, right? 11:54 GA: | Huh? No, actually, we're full-blown kismesis'... kismesises... in a kismesi... Fuck, you get it. | 11:55 GT: Yeah, I know. Now that you have a matesprit, you can't be with him, right? 11:55 GA: | Uh, no, that's not how quadrants work. | 11:55 GT: Oh. 11:56 GT: Troll romance is confusing. 11:56 GA: | Actually, I've been giving Thiago a lot of attention lately, I should probably give Vyllen more. | 11:56 GT: Very, very confusing. 11:56 GA: | Not really. | 11:59 GT: Well, sure, they're not confusing to YOU. You've grown up with them. Human romance doesn't even have the concept of black romance. 11:59 GA: | Humans can still do it, though, if they learn how. | 12:01 GT: I'll pass for now, I think. 12:03 GA: | So where've you been the past... month or so? | 12:03 GA: | I joined a band of nerds. And then quit the band of nerds. | 12:03 GA: | And met some of them in a magical multiplayer dream on a golden place but that's irrelevant. | 12:04 GT: Golden? 12:04 GA: | Lots of gold. And carnivals, and white shell creatures who suck at fighting. | 12:04 GA: | We have to go on a quest and save them all from the evil opposite empire or something. | 12:05 GT: Huh. 12:05 GT: You said multiplayer? 12:05 GA: | Yeah, through magic or something. | 12:06 GT: So they were like, real people? 12:07 GA: | No, they were evil monster doppleganger people. | 12:07 GT: Evil monster doppelganger people. 12:08 GA: | I'm being sarcastic, yes, it was real people, and yes, I made sure by chatting with them. | 12:08 GT: Hot damn. 12:08 GT: you realize what this means, right? 12:09 GA: | Dream parties. | 12:09 GT: There IS such a thing as a collective consciousness! 12:09 GT: That too, though. 12:09 GA: | No, actually, we seem to have secondary selves in some alternate dimension which have magical powers including flying. | 12:09 GA: | And we connect to those selves via sleeping. | 12:09 GA: | Also, why do you believe me? | 12:10 GA: | For all you know I'm pulling your leg. | 12:10 GT: Because you don't seem like the person to do that kind of thing. 12:10 GA: | Seriously, I told you this thinking I would get a good laugh about you thinking I was messing with you. | 12:10 GT: Plus, there's something I saw earlier today that adds a lot of credibility to your story. 12:13 -- galliardTartarol0gist GT links sketchofprospit.png -- 12:14 GT: Does this look like the golden place? 12:14 GA: | Yes, actually. | 12:14 GA: | Where'd you get this? | 12:14 GT: Thiago linked me. It's concept art from sBASE. Y'know, the big game that's coming out. 12:15 GA: | Right. Thiago. He was totally in the dream. | 12:16 GT: He's also entered into the sBASE lottery. And Vyllen dreamed about a purple place with dark-skinned creatures that were planning to wage war on another planet populated with white-skinned ones. 12:16 GT: It can't be a coincidence. 12:16 GA: | I have plenty of reason to think it's not. | 12:16 GA: | But that's for me to know. | 12:17 GT: Pfffrghghgh. 12:17 GT: Secrets are no fun. 12:17 GA: | No, they aren't, are they? | 12:17 GA: | I'd tell you if I could, trust me. | 12:18 GT: Yeah, well, I can have super awesome secrets if you can! 12:19 GT: I have so many secrets, you don't even know. 12:19 GT: All the secrets, Tethys. 12:19 GT: All of them. 12:20 GA: | Uh-huh. | 12:20 GA: | Like what? | 12:20 GA: | You're secretly a dude? | 12:20 GT: Gasp. 12:20 GT: You've guessed it. 12:20 GA: | I'm such a superb sleuth. | 12:21 GT: You could be Troll Batman or something! 12:21 GT: Except then your parents would have to die, and that would not be good. 12:21 GA: | I do have very good athletic skills. | 12:39 GA: | If I'm Batman, does that make Thiago the Joker? | 12:39 GT: YES. 12:40 GT: Oh man, and I can be Oracle! 12:40 GT: Except no, then I'd be paraplegic. 12:40 GT: That would be bad. 12:40 GA: | You can just get robot limbs or something. | 12:40 GA: | They're all the rage these days. | 12:40 GT: Oh yeah, I heard about that. 12:40 GT: He wants me to enchant them. 12:41 GA: | Heh, can you? | 12:42 GT: I can sure as Hell try! There's bound to be something about magitech somewhere in my library. I've been meaning to read that tome on enchanting everyday objects. 12:43 GT: I'm incredibly tempted to get Dad to tweak an arm so I can remotely make him slap himself in the face. 12:43 GA: | Well, a week ago I'd say that's just silly because magic isn't real, and a few years ago during that godawful phase I had I'd say the only magic possible is dark magic, but I think you can probably do it. | 03:02 GT: Ugh, I'm feeling pretty hungry. Think imma go down and get some lunch. 03:02 GT: Talk to you later, Batman! 03:02 GA: | Okay. Bye. | -- galliardTartarol0gist GT ceased pestering gallionicAcrobat GA at 03:02 --